greekgoddessesfandomcom-20200214-history
The freak on Mount Olympus
The freak on Mount Olympus was a very dangerous person, and no one knew what she was capable of. Her hair and clothes were especially made for fire, but she didn't want to show that to her friends in case she might give out her secret. Epilogue Hestia, hiding her hair under her fire-proof, red majestic cloak and large maroon hood, walked down the streets with her head down low. She wondered who to tell her secret to, and it would be a relief to finally tell someone. Story As Hestia walked down the wide streets of Mount Olympus, her only friend, Athena, came rushing to her. "Hi, Hestia. Why are you looking so dull? Don't you want a special somebody to cheer you up?" Athena faithfully asked, winking at her. "No, thank you. I don't need anyone. It's often better to be alone." Hestia said. "Are you sure?" Athena asked, again. Hestia felt the anger and annoyance building up inside of her. Hestia dramatically ran away from Athena, incase she might reveal her secret. "Hestia, wait!" Athena cried. "Why are you running?!" Athena chased after her, and quickly wore her special winged sandals. Hestia, trapped in an Underworld pathway alley, dissolved into thin air, or that's what Athena thought. Her clothes flew into Athena's face, and saw burn marks since her fire inside was too intense. Athena felt warm breezes in the air, and knew that Hestia simply couldn't make warm out of nothing. Luckily, Athena knew exactly where Hestia would be - in her customized little shack-hut. Athena saw some strange orange element around her house, and some areas had blue. Athena had no idea where all these elements came from, and they kept on burning. Athena ran along Hestia's small pathway and tried to avoid the heat affecting her long blue chiton. Athena creaked open Hestia's door, and found burn marks around the insides of her small wooden house. "Hestia, why is everything...dark?" Athena asked Hestia. Hestia paused, and she later on answered. "It would be nice to finally tell someone." Hestia said. Athena nodded and listened, seeming very interested. "I...have a small secret that I've been hiding for a while. You see this orange heat? I call it fire. Can you believe it? Fire! Finally, I invented something, instead of you. I hope everyone likes this new element I made." Hestia gulped. "Of course I like fire. I wonder how you even make it! I'll find out a way, but I'll help you spread the word. Promise!" Athena winked again, and slowly closed the door. Hestia looked down at her feet, and saw her sandals melt down onto the floor, with her feet turning into lava. Hestia jumped into the air to prevent her house catching fire, but blue jets suddenly rose from her feet, and she shot jet high into the sky, fast, and her cloak fell off. She saw a straight rainbow and fast whistling noise fly by, and she knew there was only one goddess who had the power to control rainbows; Iris. Iris thought she saw someone. "Ha, j-j-j!" Iris exclaimed, since she saw flying too fast. She flew right in front of Zephyrus, her partner in delivering and boyfriend, and saw a bright glowing orange figure across them a few metres away. "Zef! Look! Is it who I think it is?" Iris said. Zephyrus flicked his blown hair across his face, and he and Iris flew back to Hestia, as if they teleported in a second. "Hestie! I knew it was you!" Iris smiled. Her sweet mile made Hestia smile inside, but she entrusted her secret with Athena and Athena only. "What are those?" Iris asked Hestia, finding small blue jets from the soles of her bare feet. "Ouch! They're reaaaally hot." Iris exclaimed, landing on a nearby cloud to tend to her blistered finger. "Are you okay?" Zephyrus asked her, holding out a hand. Iris gladly took it, and blew the blister off with his West wind. "I'm sorry—I'm sorry—those are...um..." Hestia had no idea what to say, after burning Iris' finger, so she immediately stopped her blue jets from arising from her soles, and she fell from the sky, feet-first into the ocean. Hestia swam to the shore, and never knew that her flames could work underwater, giving her a long boost too. She saw Athena on the coastline showing Hestia's achievement, as Athena found out how to actually make fire. Hestia saw a few other goddesses line up, and even found goddesses like Hera lined up as well. "Next!" Athena called. Aphrodite looked at the fire, and put her undried polished nails near it. Her polish on her nails appeared to dry fairly quickly, and her polish appeared to crack. Aphrodite exclaimed, and she started screaming, as she ran away, constantly flicking her hair. "Who is responsible for this?!?!" "Oh! Hestia!" Athena said, making people take it literally, since Hestia was rising from the shore. The goddesses shot angry looks at Hestia, and they were attempting to attack Hestia. "You—you—FREAK!" Aphrodite screamed. The goddesses started flailing their arms, screaming, and Athena silenced everyone's noise with a large ram horn. "I know, I've made a mistake. Maybe Hestia can show you how useful and beautiful fire is!" Athena tried to cheerfully say. Everyone once again looked at Hestia, and Hestia never performed in this large amount of people before. She made a fireball with her bare hand, and dipped her hand into the fire. She later on made a fire rainbow, and everyone watched in awe. They never knew that she was immuned to fire, and Hestia smiled. She never smiled in a long time. Category:Founder-created